Faux-semblant
by xYuakime
Summary: Victime d'un grave accident, Yuri se retrouve hospitalisé et ne peut plus retourner sur la glace. Durant son transfert jusqu'au centre hospitalier, il se souvient du moment de l'accident et en déduit, que cet acte était intentionnel. Quelqu'un aurait essayé de le tuer lui, ou bien l'un de ses proches ?
1. I

Un bruit assourdissant, terriblement répétitif. Cela ressemblait à des cris alarmés, ou plutôt à des hurlements. D'autres sons vinrent s'y mêler, créant une confusion plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans son esprit. Il retrouvait doucement connaissance, et lorsqu'il fut à moitié conscient, une douleur lancinante le prit aux côtes et aux jambes. Son corps venait d'être tiré de sa torpeur. Il n'eut pas la force de la manifester à travers des plaintes. C'était une souffrance singulière, une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était bien plus douloureux que les chutes soudaines lorsqu'il patinait sur la glace, ou bien lorsqu'il heurtait un objet, un meuble par inattention.

Il finit vite par en faire abstraction, tentant tant bien que mal d'analyser l'environnement où il se trouvait. Sa vision floue commençait à s'éclaircir, et il put distinguer des formes confuses. Les voix qui l'entouraient se firent plus distinctes. Elles étaient couvertes par les cris stridents d'une alarme. Voilà, c'était une alarme. Bientôt, il put reconnaître chaque timbre de voix et les associer. Trois personnes se trouvaient à ses côtés dans un espace confiné. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste lui était familier. C'était un endroit qui ne lui était pas inconnu, où plusieurs odeurs se confondaient : celle des matériaux stériles, du sang et celle de Viktor. C'était une curieuse association.

« Yūri, tu m'entends ? hasarda-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

On lui parlait, il l'entendait bien mais il était épuisé. La douleur l'assommait. Il voulait se reposer encore quelques heures. Il devait être en forme pour les prochains entraînements, il avait une compétition dans plusieurs jours.

« J'ai mal, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Ah, il a parlé. Où était-il ? Il était dans son lit ou bien en route pour sa compétition ? Impossible, le temps ne pouvait pas passer aussi vite. Cela ne pouvait pas être le jour-J, pas déjà ! Parfois, les jours défilaient si vite qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Peut-être était-ce cela et dans ce cas-là, la situation était terrible. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à patiner, à affronter le jury. Sa confiance en lui était au plus bas, il ne pouvait pas se présenter dans ces conditions. Personne ne l'avait encouragé encore. Alors quoi ? Il devait s'encourager lui-même, désormais ?

« Maintiens-le sous assistance respiratoire. »

D'autres voix se manifestèrent. Une femme et un homme. Ils se mirent à lui parler, eux aussi mais il ne voulait pas leur répondre. Ils se pressèrent autour de lui, lui saisirent le bras gauche. La femme cherchait quelque chose sur celui-ci, donnant des instructions à son collègue. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il en déduisait.

« Je sais, Yūri, répondit l'autre. Nous sommes presque arrivés, tiens bon.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu, poursuivit l'inconnue. Vous serez soulagé ensuite. »

Une aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau, ou plutôt dans une veine. Ce n'était pas plus douloureux que ses côtes et ses jambes, alors cette piqûre était tout à fait supportable. Elle passa une compresse sur la peau. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne parvenait pas à puiser dans ses souvenirs.

Il sentait quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes : un liquide poisseux et épais. Du sang ? Il aurait voulu se redresser pour vérifier, mais les forces lui manquaient. Son corps refusait de bouger de toute manière.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda à nouveau la personne qui portait l'odeur de Viktor. »

Sûrement parce que c'était Viktor. Ce devait être lui. Malgré sa vision confuse, il arrivait à distinguer la chevelure grise de son entraîneur russe. Ses yeux bleus traduisaient son inquiétude. Cette main, c'était celle de Viktor. Sa prise se resserra. Il put sentir la bague. Yūri hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien. Reste calme, tu n'as pas à paniquer.

\- Où suis-je ? articula-t-il.

\- Tu es en direction pour le centre hospitalier. Tu as eu un accident. C'est Yurio qui m'a prévenu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur... (il marqua une pause) J'ai foncé dans toute la ville, le pied sur l'accélérateur pour te rejoindre avant l'arrivée des secours.

\- Que... Quel accident ? J-Je vais mourir... ?

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi, d'accord ? Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

 _"En parler plus tard", hm ?_ Le jeune homme voulait en parler maintenant mais il n'eut pas la force d'insister. La douleur reprit de plus belle dans ses jambes. _Insoutenable._ Il poussa une plainte, la même que tout à l'heure de cette même voix engourdie. Viktor poursuivit ses caresses, chercha à le soulager par les mots. Cela n'avait aucun effet, évidemment. Les médecins trafiquèrent de nouveau dans leur matériel, à la recherche du médicament qu'ils devaient administrer pour calmer la douleur. Très vite, Yūri sentit la fatigue le gagner. Quoique, cela ne ressemblait pas à de la fatigue.

Le jeune japonais bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Les draps venaient d'être lavés, ils sentaient divinement bons. De plus, ils portaient l'odeur de Viktor qui s'y était reposé il y a quelques heures de cela. Il s'y blottit, désireux d'aller se coucher. Il devait se déshabiller avant d'aller se mettre sous les draps, mais la paresse venait de le saisir.

Demain, ils allaient devoir poursuivre leurs recherches sur le nouveau programme. Même si patiner avec Viktor n'avait rien de déplaisant, la motivation lui manquait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils travaillaient sur ce programme qui semblait interminable, il était donc normal que Yūri ait envie de l'oublier pendant un moment. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte, s'étira de tout son long puis extirpa son téléphone de son pantalon. Il le déverrouilla, ouvrit _Instagram_ et fit défiler les publications. Les photos de Phichit occupaient toute la page. Il était dans un restaurant modeste, devant du pad thaï et affichait un adorable sourire. Un plat classique, connu à travers le monde mais délicieux. Le commentaire disait : "อร่อย!"*. Tout simplement incompréhensible.

Yūri sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche, tandis qu'il faisait défiler la page. La vue de ce plat lui avait creusé l'appétit à vingt-trois heures. Une photo de Yurio, une autre de Chris. Rien de bien intéressant, ils profitaient tous de belles soirées. Yūri laissa glisser son téléphone de sa main. Il atterrit lourdement sur le matelas. Son ventre se manifesta au travers de gargouillis. Il avait faim, mais il savait que ce n'était que de la pure gourmandise. Il devait ignorer cette envie irrépressible de manger et aller se changer pour dormir. Le jeune homme se redressa, entreprit de se déshabiller.

C'étaient ses derniers jours à Hasetsu. Viktor, lui et Yurio repartiraient ensuite pour Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils passaient deux semaines au Japon, Viktor s'étant attaché à ce pays qu'il chérissait de plus en plus. Il affirmait que Makkachin adorait les parcs japonais, même s'ils n'avaient rien de très différents des parcs russes. Viktor et lui poursuivraient les entraînements là-bas et le jour venu, ils se présenteraient sur la glace. Ensemble. Ils allaient patiner _ensemble_.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Yūri sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était une agréable sensation, chaude et douce. Il était excité et angoissé à la fois. Comment cela se passerait ? Yūri n'avait jamais réellement patiné avec quelqu'un auparavant, et encore moins avec un homme comme partenaire.

« _Otlichno_! s'écria Viktor d'une voix enjouée. Les _onsen_ sont tellement agréables, je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, répondit le japonais dans un sourire. Je veux être en forme pour mes derniers jours au Japon, je ne reverrais pas ma famille avant longtemps alors je veux profiter d'elle un maximum.

\- Je comprends. (il vint s'installer à ses côtés, plia le haut que le jeune homme venait de retirer) Si tu préfères te consacrer à ta famille, nous pouvons nous reposer demain.

\- Mais il faut qu'on boucle le programme ! Nous n'avons même pas terminé, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de retard. »

Le russe s'écroula sur le lit dans un soupir. Lui aussi était épuisé par ses journées. Il se mit sous les draps après s'être déshabillé mollement, puis s'y blottit. Le japonais s'empressa d'aller ranger ses affaires et vint le rejoindre. C'était le meilleur moment de la soirée, assurément. Viktor le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

« Quel retard ? Dans trois jours, nous avons terminé. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux deux bonnes minutes. Le sommeil commençait à gagner le jeune patineur, mais il ne voulait pas couper court à la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un triple axel en première partie ?

\- Tu comptes ajouter un saut de plus ?

\- Tu veux embrasser cette médaille d'or ou non ? »

Son partenaire reprit ses baisers. Yūri émit un rire. Il prit cela pour une approbation. Le jeune homme voulut répliquer, ayant deviné les intentions de son compagnon mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas s'exprimer. Il poursuivit ses baisers, quittant bientôt ses lèvres pour sa nuque. Son cœur s'emballa, il en eut des frissons. Il en perdit presque ses moyens. Viktor souffla, amusé puis continua sur sa lancée. Yūri se détendit, ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant.

* * *

« _Hoi,_ le porcelet ! Tu te traînes !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive... répondit-il, essoufflé. »

Ils couraient sur plusieurs kilomètres, en plein cœur de la ville. La circulation était dense à cette heure-ci. En effet : il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, et les gens qui venaient de débaucher se pressaient sur la route pour retrouver leur famille. Quelques uns klaxonnaient de manière intempestive, agacés par la circulation lente. D'autres affichaient un air exténué, le visage décomposé par la fatigue. Ils étaient appuyés contre leur volant, le téléphone à la main et s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Yurio était à plusieurs mètres devant, trottinant sur place sur le trottoir. Il s'impatientait de plus en plus, hurlant après Yūri pour que celui-ci se dépêche. Ils avaient couru longtemps, près de deux heures et l'adolescent avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était presque surhumain ! Cela contrastait avec sa figure d'ange. Son caractère même contrastait avec sa figure d'ange.

« _Zhalkiy*._.. Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ? On a encore un kilomètre à faire avant d'arriver à la patinoire d'Hasetsu ! cria le jeune russe.

\- _Gomen_ mais je n'en peux plus, hasarda le japonais, les mains sur ses genoux. On ne peut pas faire une pause ? Juste vingt minutes, le temps que je retrouve mon souffle.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes battre ton record à la prochaine compétition ?

\- J'étais censé me reposer aujourd'hui. »

Yūri poussa un soupir, fit quelques exercices pour détendre ses muscles. Il passa son bras sur son front en sueur et but plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche. Yurio vint le rejoindre, les bras croisés. L'adolescent sortit un élastique, remonta sa chevelure blanche en une queue de cheval. Il suait, lui aussi.

« On a qu'à en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dans ce cas, proposa le jeune garçon. Mais demain, ce sera course à pied intensive, le cochon pané. »

Le japonais opina. Ils se prirent la main amicalement, comme s'ils effectuaient un serment. Yurio sourit. Leurs estomacs crièrent famine au même moment. Yūri se sentit honteux. Ils échangèrent de brèves remarques moqueuses, tenant plus de l'humour que de la moquerie.

Le russe invita le patineur à manger des _ramens,_ rien qu'eux deux, avant de retrouver Viktor. Le japonais accepta, ne pensant qu'à combler le vide dans son estomac. Ce _ramen_ , il l'avait bien mérité après tant d'efforts. Peut-être devrait-il aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner ? Il en fit part à l'adolescent qui lui répondit que lui aussi devait le faire. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer pour une trentaine de minutes (le temps de se doucher), et repartiraient ensuite pour le restaurant le plus proche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un repas, depuis la finale du Grand Prix ISU à Barcelone. Ils reprirent la route vers le _Yu-topia Katsuki_ à marche normale cette fois-ci, au grand soulagement de Yūri qui ne sentait plus ses jambes.

A la moitié du chemin, le téléphone de Plisetsky se manifesta dans sa veste. Intrigué, il le consulta puis le porta à son oreille. Ce devait être un de ses proches russes. Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de répondre. Il fit signe à Yūri que ce ne serait pas long. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Алло? Ah. Как поживаете? Да!* »

C'était très handicapant de ne pas savoir parler une autre langue. Il adorerait pouvoir communiquer avec Viktor dans sa langue natale, ce devait être agréable. Sa voix devait être encore plus plaisante à écouter en russe, qu'en japonais. De plus, son accent était assez médiocre mais le jeune patineur l'appréciait beaucoup. Cela valait surtout les railleries de Yurachka, et d'autres proches du domaine du patinage artistique japonais.

« Как это?* »

La circulation s'était soudainement calmée. Les embouteillages avaient cessé, la circulation devenait plus fluide. De l'autre côté du trottoir, les gens promenaient leurs chiens. Certains jappaient joyeusement, d'autres tiraient sur leur laisse, impatients de se dépenser. Makkachin était peut-être dehors avec Viktor, en ce moment ? Son entraîneur l'emmenait souvent se promener, il disait que le bien-être de son animal était une priorité et par conséquent, il devait le sortir régulièrement. Yūri fut tiré de ses pensées futiles par les éclats de rire de Yurio, surpris. Il reporta son attention sur la route, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

L'une des voitures roulait à une vitesse affolante. Curieux. Elle se rapprochait. Encore et encore. Elle n'était plus la route. Elle déviait. Le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule ? Il se rapprochait dangereusement, toujours plus. Yurio. Il était sur sa trajectoire. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir, absorbé par sa conversation. _Il va mourir !_ Il devait réagir maintenant, ou il serait trop tard. Tout s'enchaînait. Yuri se précipita jusqu'à lui, le poussa violemment sur la chaussée. Noir. Des cris fusèrent, dont celui de Yurachka. Il comprit vaguement que le conducteur s'était enfui, que les témoins essayaient de le rattraper. On lui parlait, on essayait de le maintenir conscient. En vain.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours couché sur ce brancard, immobile. Les secouristes le faisaient descendre prudemment. Ils étaient arrivés au centre hospitalier, enfin. Les secouristes communiquaient précipitamment entre eux, jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins qui se pressèrent autour de lui et prirent la relève. Ils lui parlèrent, mais il s'en moquait. Viktor. Où était Viktor ?

« V-Viktor, articula-t-il faiblement. »

Il n'arrivait pas à crier. Il devait le prévenir maintenant, il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé désormais. Une fois de plus, il l'appela. Sans succès. L'un des médecins prêta attention à son appel, fit un signe au concerné qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le blessé. Il devait lui en informer rapidement. Ils allaient vite, ils devaient le transférer au bloc de toute urgence. Le russe posa un regard inquiet sur lui, trottinant pour rester auprès de lui jusqu'aux derniers mètres.

« Tout va bien, Yūri. Tout va bien, ne panique pas. Je serai là une fois que tu seras sorti du bloc, d'accord ?

\- Ce n'était pas accidentel... »

* * *

 _Vu que je m'ennuie pendant les vacances et que ça fait quatre fois que je regarde la saison une de Yuri on Ice, je me suis dit... Pourquoi ne pas écrire dessus ? Ce sera une fiction courte, seulement quelques chapitres je pense ! Le début n'a rien de très original, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît !_

 _Les traductions (bon, y a rien écrit de bien folichon. Je ne parle pas le russe, ni le thaï !) :_

 _ ***** _ อร่อย! : _Délicieux!_

 _Zhalkiy... : Pathétique..._

 _Allô? Ah. Comment vas-tu? Oui! /_ _Comment ça?_


	2. II

Yurachka Plisestky. Un jeune patineur russe de quinze ans, extrêmement talentueux dans le domaine du patinage artistique. Il l'était par bien des aspects. Tout d'abord, son physique svelte et musclé, son visage fin, ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blond platine lui donnaient cet air d'ange tombé du ciel, adorable petit être perdu au beau milieu d'un monde étranger, voué désormais à la mortalité hors de la protection de Dieu. La beauté d'un ange déchu n'était pas éternelle : elle restait intacte durant une tranche d'âge assez étroite, allant de l'enfance jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence. Yurachka la révélait dans toute sa splendeur sur la glace. L'Agapé, c'était ce qui le représentait le mieux. Ils étaient complémentaires sur la glace. Lui et l'amour divin, inconditionnel et pur qui se perdrait au fil du temps.

Il était aussi un adolescent très ambitieux et déterminé, désirant devenir le meilleur patineur que ce sport n'ait jamais connu. Surpasser le maître - Viktor Nikiforov - pour acquérir l'intense satisfaction d'un rêve accompli. Yurachka était un patineur qui en voulait, malgré son caractère bien trempé. Il pouvait s'avérer grossier par moment, et n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait la langue dans sa poche. Cela pouvait être autant une qualité qu'un défaut, mais ce fort caractère contrastait avec sa beauté et sa grâce angéliques. Malgré tout, Yurachka Plisestky était un jeune garçon adorable qui sous ses grands airs, n'essayait que de s'affirmer et de trouver sa place au sein d'une société qui le considérait comme un enfant.

Alors pour quelle raison voudrait-on s'en prendre à lui ? Pourquoi avait-on essayé de le tuer ? Même si rien n'était moins sûr, Yūri en revanche, pouvait affirmer que cela n'avait rien d'un accident et que c'était bel et bien volontaire. Ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard, loin de là. Jusqu'à son transfert au bloc opératoire, son esprit avait été torturé par ces pensées. Son état ne l'inquiétait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était Yurio.

Viktor était resté derrière les portes, après l'avoir embrassé sur le front une dernière fois. Ils se quitteraient pendant des heures qui allaient paraître interminables au russe. Yūri ne pensait qu'à calmer la souffrance qui le poignardait depuis près d'une quarantaine de minutes, ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage. Après une telle expérience, il ignorait s'il se sentirait de nouveau capable de jouer les justiciers. Un justicier du dimanche, si pathétique que personne n'y ferait appel.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son corps demeurait ce même amas de souffrance. Les anesthésiants administrés perdaient peu à peu leurs effets, entraînant de terribles nausées. Somnolant à moitié, il inspecta l'environnement autour de lui. C'était une chambre d'hôpital aux murs immaculés. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés. Il supposa que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il était couché dans un lit avec, à sa droite, un meuble semblable à une petite étagère. En vérité, il n'en voyait que le dessus mais l'on pouvait poser un bouquet de fleurs sur la plateforme.

Les nausées s'intensifièrent. Yūri lutta contre sa somnolence, se redressa et chercha presque aveuglément un sceau au pied de son lit. Il y en avait un. Il le saisit et regurgita de qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac : de la bile uniquement. Durant une dizaine de minutes, il resta ainsi à regurgiter. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Les nausées cessèrent bientôt, comprenant qu'elles ne pouvaient rien obtenir de plus d'un jeune homme dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Ce fut soulagé qu'il put se recoucher, le regard rivé sur le plafond dépourvu de toute stimulation visuelle. Il était d'un blanc pur, simplement. Il leva son bras gauche couvert d'ecchymoses. Des perfusions y étaient implantées, protégées par une barrière de pansements.

Les protagonistes des séries télévisées ou bien de films les arrachaient sous l'effet de la panique, mais le jeune japonais ne s'y risqua pas. Mieux valait ne pas y toucher, même si cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à sa main. Sa bague dorée ornait son doigt. Il l'amena à la lumière artificielle, elle se mit à briller. Heureusement, elle était toujours là. Il l'effleura de ses lèvres, comme s'il y déposait un baiser chaste.

« _Konbawa_ , Yūri. Tu as dormi longtemps. »

Au pas de la porte de la chambre se tenait Viktor, son long manteau camel qui pendait sur son bras droit. Il affichait un sourire harassé, le teint pâle. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le japonais dont le cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Le russe referma la porte derrière lui, déposa son manteau sur la chaise près de l'entrée et vint prendre son amant dans ses bras. Yūri fit de même, le visage au creux de son cou. Il le serra davantage contre lui, heureux et soulagé d'avoir une présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Enfin, il pouvait humer un parfum familier, presque lascif. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que son compagnon l'embrassait tendrement. Secoué par les sanglots, il essaya d'articuler entre les mots mais se résigna. _Calme-toi, Yūri...Il faut que tu lui parles !_ Il décida de se séparer.

Viktor affichait un air exténué, des cernes ornaient ses yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps était-il resté éveillé à attendre son réveil ? Le russe dégagea l'une des mèches noires de son front, en profita pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues.

« Tu aurais du rentrer te reposer, Viktor, dit-il, inquiet.

\- Je n'aurais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, j'étais inquiet à ton sujet. Comment te sens-tu ? Tes jambes te font souffrir ? »

Il fit signe de la tête que non, bien que cela soit faux. La douleur de ses jambes ne s'était pas évaporée, mais il s'en moquait. Viktor sembla rassuré.

« Yurio ! Comment va Yurio ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il n'est blessé que superficiellement grâce à toi, informa son partenaire. Lorsque je suis allé le voir avant sa sortie de l'hôpital, il était encore sous le choc et a refusé de me parler. Il a du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute... Il va rentrer pour Saint-Pétersbourg, j'espère. Il sera en sécurité là-bas...

\- Tu penses toujours que ce n'était pas accidentel ?

\- Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas ! rétorqua l'amant. J'en suis certain, Viktor. Tu dois me croire, je suis sûr et certain que ce conducteur n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de son véhicule ! »

Le russe demeura silencieux, avant de sortir son _iphone_ de la poche de son jean. Il ouvrit une application d'un air songeur, fit défiler la page d'un mouvement de pouce puis s'arrêta. Il sortit une paire de lunettes qui appartenait à Yūri, que le concerné mit. Il donna le téléphone au japonais qui consulta l'article. Les informations s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre.

 _"Un jeune patineur de 24 ans, Katsuki Yūri, s'est retrouvé grièvement blessé suite à un accident dans la ville d'Hasetsu, à Kyuku aux alentours de 19 heures. Le conducteur aurait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, percutant le jeune homme qui est néanmoins parvenu à sauver Yurachka Plisestky, un adolescent et patineur russe, qui était en sa compagnie cette soirée-ci. Il s'en est sorti indemne._

 _Suite à cet accident, le propriétaire du véhicule a prit la fuite et n'a pas encore été retrouvé par la police locale. Une enquête a été ouverte pour « tentative d'homicide »."_

Yūri adressa un regard à Viktor.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait tuer, c'était Yurio... Je n'ai fait que m'interposer. Lorsque je l'ai poussé et me suis retrouvé sur la trajectoire de la voiture, le conducteur a appuyé sur la pédale de freins. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais j'ai entendu ces freins, je te l'assure.

\- Je te crois, Yūri. Tu as un vague souvenir de ce conducteur ? »

Il hocha la tête, lui rendit le téléphone. Le jeune patineur était encore retourné par la situation. Tout était arrivé si vite, que lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. "Tentative d'homicide" ? C'était inconcevable. Lui qui avait toujours mené une vie paisible, parfois secouée par les compétitions, se retrouvait confronté à un tel obstacle. Qu'en était-il de Yurachka en ce moment ?

Le japonais sentit sa gorge se serrer, puis il pleura une fois de plus, le visage au creux de ses mains. _Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes impliqués là-dedans ?_ Le russe ne savait que faire, alors il l'étreignit. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à des gens en proie à une faiblesse émotionnelle.

« Allons, Yūri. L'important c'est que Yurio et toi soient saufs, dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Tu es fatigué, je le vois. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as subi une opération et ton état oblige.

\- Je veux rentrer, lâcha-t-il. Je veux rentrer à Hasetsu, je veux retrouver notre lit, Makkachin et revoir mes parents, mes proches... Je veux leur dire que je vais bien. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Viktor poursuivit ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Yūri s'apaise. _Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul... J'ai besoin de lui._

Ils furent contraints de se quitter lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la chambre, indiquant avec politesse au russe qu'il devait partir. Les deux amants se saluèrent avec un pincement au cœur. L'entraîneur resta derrière la porte un moment, à l'écoute de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Le médecin venait prendre des nouvelles du patient, rien de plus.


	3. III

D'une grâce unique et singulière, il leva sa jambe droite dans une posture perpendiculaire parfaite. Son bras agrippa la barre, tandis que l'autre s'élevait jusqu'au ciel - quoique ce fut le plafond de la salle. La tête droite et la poitrine bombée, il tint sa position avec une grande concentration. Ses yeux bleus percèrent le regard du corps azuré qui recouvrait la ville, sublimé par les rayons matinaux du soleil. Celui-ci quittait sa teinte rose-orangée, s'apprêtant à arborer la couleur du zénith. Il ne prêtait plus attention à l'environnement, comme absorbé par cette irrésistible envie d'effectuer sa danse à la perfection.

Alors que son corps se fondait avec la grâce de la danse classique, ses muscles se relâchèrent sans crier gare. Il n'était pas épuisé, seulement l'envie lui manquait. La culpabilité menait doucement le danseur vers la déchéance et le poussait à s'isoler davantage, ne souhaitant que se retrouver avec lui-même. Il avait besoin de songer, de réfléchir, encore sous le choc des événements récents. Que devait-il faire ?

Tandis que le jeune garçon reprenait sa position, des images lui revinrent en tête malgré les efforts fournis pour les effacer. La plus distincte dans son esprit fut celle de Yūri, quelques secondes après l'accident. Il ferma les yeux, remua son esprit pour faire disparaître cet atroce souvenir. Une musique de ballet se lança, belle et gracieuse. Un pur chef-d'oeuvre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. _Plus de beau !_ Tenant sa position, il serra les dents. C'était douloureux. _T'es pathétique !_ Il se mordit la lèvre. _Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ?!_ Le ballet poursuivait sa magnifique mélodie. Les notes s'effleuraient avec une certaine sensualité. Sa gorge se serra, sa jambe retomba. Il se précipita jusqu'à l'enceinte, arracha les fils des haut-parleurs avec rage. La musique se transforma en une plainte discordante, grinçante et efflanquée avant de mourir. Son écho résonna dans la salle, comme un dernier souffle. Alors il resta ainsi à genoux, empli par les regrets d'un criminel.

Son téléphone vibra de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le jeune garçon se redressa, ses cheveux blonds se balancèrent. Il saisit l'appareil qui affichait l'image de Viktor Nikiforov. Hier et avant-hier, il ne l'avait pas appelé. Le russe devait être resté avec Yūri durant ces deux jours. Il décrocha, porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Ah, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas me répondre ! dit son interlocuteur de l'autre côté du fil. Comment vas-tu, Yurio ?

\- Ça va, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix terne. »

La voix de Viktor était différente, elle aussi.

« Où es-tu ?

\- Dans le studio de Minako, mais elle n'est pas là. T'es avec Yūri ?

\- J'ai du quitter la chambre. Tu sais qu'il attend ta visite, il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher, nous pouvons aller récupérer un repas au resto et lui rendre visite. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- T'es chiant. »

Son interlocuteur demeura silencieux, l'invitant à poursuivre. Yurio déglutit, son souffle tremblait dans le micro.

« Arrête de faire comme si tout s'était arrangé, ça m'énerve.

\- Ce n'est pas que ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Je veux savoir. Dis-moi.

\- Tu me rejoins au restaurant, ou je viens te chercher ? »

S'il ne venait pas, Viktor ne lui dirait rien. Il raccrocherait, la conversation en resterait là. Ce n'était pas ce que Yurachka désirait. Il fut contraint de céder aux exigences du russe.

« Viens me chercher.

\- D'accord. J'arrive dans trente minutes, à tout l'heure. »

L'appel téléphonique se termina. Yurio laissa son téléphone sur la table. Il devait se changer. Le jeune russe alla récupérer ses affaires dans son sac, s'empressa de retirer sa tenue de danse puis enfila l'autre. Il posa son bagage sur la table, sachant que Minako n'y toucherait pas jusqu'à son retour. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Viktor était stationné dans le parking. Yurachka vint le rejoindre d'un pas lourd, ouvrit la portière côté passager.

« _Ohayo_ , Yurio.

\- Salut. »

La portière se referma dans un fracas. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, tandis que Viktor tournait la clé dans le contact. Le moteur aboya, il fit glisser ses mains sur le volant puis entreprit de faire marche arrière avant de s'engager sur la route. Yurachka s'appuya contre le siège, les mains dans les poches de son _sweat_. Son regard se posa sur le ciel bleu traversé par un essaim d'oiseaux qui se découpait de la lumière éclatante du soleil. Le paysage défilait. Les immeubles se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de la ville, le torse bombé. Le fleuve qui étreignait Hasetsu scintillait sous les ardeurs des rayons; la voiture entra sur le pont.

 _Goodbye to the roses on your street_

 _Goodbye to the paintings on the wall_

 _Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

 _And the ones we left behind_

Yurachka ne détacha pas son regard de l'eau. Le vent dansait sur les flots éphémères, avant de s'effacer doucement. La fin du pont était proche. Un oiseau plongea dans le fleuve, en ressortit dans des battements d'ailes frénétiques avec une prise dans le bec. Ils quittèrent le pont.

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinkin' wine_

 _You tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind._

La dernière corde de la guitare vibra, la musique s'évanouit dans ses oreilles. Ce fut le bruit du moteur qui la remplaça. Il n'avait pas envie de lancer une autre chanson.

Viktor adressa un regard au jeune russe, appuya sur la pédale de freins. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Bordé par les trottoirs, la route était étroite. Les passants avaient la tête baissée, l'un d'eux fumait une cigarette, rivé sur son téléphone. La voiture redémarra, il orienta le volant à droite, le clignotant activé. Il produisait un cliquetis agréable qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda le russe, concentré sur la route.

\- Ce que tu sais.

\- A propos de ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- On a essayé de te tuer. »

Yurio sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Une terrible sensation, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Il ne croisa pas le regard du conducteur qui s'arrêta le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures, puis tourna à l'intersection. Le porte-clé de Makkachin pendu au rétroviseur se balançait de droite à gauche. Viktor était d'un calme déconcertant.

« Ce matin, la police est venue au _Yu-topia Katsuki_ pour questionner les parents de Yūri, mais c'était moi qu'ils cherchaient. J'ai accepté de répondre à leurs questions, de leur dire tout ce que je savais. Ils semblaient perplexes, alors je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils savaient sur cette affaire. (Il passa une vitesse, accéléra) Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Dix adolescents de ton âge, tous des garçons, ont été tués de la même manière sur trois ans. Tu étais le onzième, mais tu t'en es sorti grâce à Yūri. Pour l'instant, la police n'est pas sûre qu'elle a affaire au même criminel que pour les autres adolescents mais c'est fort probable. »

Silence. C'était trop dur à encaisser.

« La voiture utilisée pour tuer la victime est différente à chaque fois, et porte une plaque d'immatriculation énigmatique. A première vue, elle semble tout à fait normale alors qu'elle ne l'est pas. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que jamais une seule de ces voitures n'a pu être retrouvée. Tu te souviens de celle qui a percuté Yūri ? »

Il acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« C'était une _Audi_ noire...

\- Tu te souviens du conducteur ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu... Les vitres étaient teintées, et il a fait marche arrière avant de prendre la fuite, le pied sur l'accélérateur. De toute façon, je me préoccupais plus de Yūri que de lui. Arrête de me poser ces questions.

\- Excuse-moi. Je me gare ici, je vais nous chercher des _bentō_. »

Sur ces mots, la voiture stationna sur un trottoir, juste en face d'un petit restaurant. Viktor lui fit signe d'attendre ici, sortit du véhicule en claquant la portière. Il disparut dans l'établissement. Yurachka se retrouva seul. Ses mains moites tremblaient dans les poches de son _sweat._

 _"On a essayé de te tuer."_

Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit comme un long cri. Il saisit sa capuche, la mit sur son visage, perturbé. Il demeura ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le russe revienne avec un sachet qui contenait le précieux repas. Même à travers le plastique, l'on pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur. Il en extirpa une petite boîte noire et des baguettes qu'il tendit à Yurio. Celui-ci remit ses écouteurs, n'accepta pas le déjeuner. Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur le ciel azur, traversé par des nuages cotonneux.

Viktor ne fit aucune remarque, redémarra le moteur puis s'engagea de nouveau sur la route jusqu'à l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, l'adolescent était resté dans un silence de marbre. Il était froid et inaccessible, isolé du monde avec sa musique dans les oreilles.

Le jeune patineur regrettait d'être sorti du studio de Minako, il aurait préféré y rester plutôt que de faire face à la terrible réalité. Il s'était coupé du monde juste après l'accident, ne voulant rien entendre des actualités à la télévision, sur Internet ou bien des réseaux sociaux. Entendre la vérité de la bouche de Viktor, c'était douloureux car lui ne mentait pas, contrairement aux journalistes. C'était un homme curieux et singulier, Viktor. Il pouvait se montrer doux, sérieux et cruel à la fois. Quelle genre de personne était-il réellement ? Même après avoir passé des années à ses côtés, l'on ne pouvait cerner le personnage.

Le russe stationna sur une place à proximité de l'entrée du centre hospitalier, détacha sa ceinture et entama son déjeuner. Yurachka observait les gens qui traversaient le parking, certains avaient l'air malheureux et d'autres n'affichaient aucun sentiment.

« Yurio, mange. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé depuis l'incident.

\- J'ai plus faim.

\- Tu comptes piquer cette crise encore longtemps ?

\- Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que ça pose un problème.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai pas faim c'est tout. »

* * *

 _J'adore écrire sur Yurio, il a un caractère bien à lui et c'est très intéressant à retranscrire ! La relation Viktor/Yurio est aussi assez particulière, plutôt froide sur les bords, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux. C'est pour ces raisons que le chapitre est sorti aussi rapidement._

 _Pour la musique, les paroles viennent de **Santa Monica Dream** de Angus et Julia Stone. C'est agréable à écouter lorsqu'on se sent inspiré et un peu nostalgique, même si la voix de la chanteuse est assez surprenante au début._


	4. IV

Le grand couloir vitré était baigné par les rayons du soleil à son zénith. Ils s'étendaient sur le sol, comme déjà épuisés par la longue course qu'ils allaient entamer jusqu'à ce que leur source décline vers l'horizon. L'endroit était d'un calme troublant, les murs blancs sur l'autre flanc du couloir semblaient retenir la lumière ardente, désirant la garder à ses côtés encore quelques heures. L'odeur du matériel stérile emplissait l'air environnant, mêlé au parfum des produits sanitaires. Au bout de ce long couloir, une pièce plongée sous la lumière aveuglante d'une ampoule. L'on pouvait apercevoir de grandes portes métalliques d'un ascenseur, qui se refermaient comme une guillotine.

Une infirmière vint briser cette plénitude surnaturelle, ses bruits de pas résonnèrent. Elle était d'une taille moindre, ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et remontés en chignon. Ses yeux bridés qui ne laissaient entrevoir que deux pupilles noires, se posèrent sur les deux individus russes. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, Yurachka fermait le pas, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son _sweat_. Viktor salua d'une brève courbette l'infirmière qui fit de même.

Si l'on s'attardait sur le paysage visible à travers cette baie vitrée couverte de traces de petites mains proches du sol - celles des enfants impatients - en contrebas se trouvait un patio qui abritait un curieux jardin, garni de plantes en tout genre. Cela ressemblait à une jungle typiquement japonaise, gracieuse et délicate. Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi bien entretenu qu'il ne le devrait. Ce jardin méritait plus d'attention.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le bout du couloir. L'ambiance s'était subitement modifiée, si bien que cela fut troublant pour Yurio. Viktor s'arrêta devant une porte à proximité de l'ascenseur, étudia la plaque fixée à côté où était glissé un papier imprimé : _Katsuki Yūri_. Yurachka adressa un regard au russe. Il lui sourit, lui indiquant par le biais de celui-ci que tout se passerait bien avant de frapper trois fois à la porte. Aucune réponse. Visiblement, Vitya ne semblait pas en attendre puisqu'il baissa la poignée sans plus de formalités. La chambre était lumineuse, ce qui différait avec cet étrange vestibule qui suivait le grand couloir. La lumière s'échappa à travers le bâillement, chercha à raviver la lueur perdue de cette malheureuse pièce.

Yurio s'en désintéressa, entra dans la chambre avant que Viktor ne referme derrière lui. Il lui fit un accueil chaleureux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il retrouvait son amant.

« Yūri ! dit-il, enthousiaste. Comment te sens-tu ? Je t'ai apporté quelque chose et quelqu'un. »

Au fond de la chambre, près de la fenêtre dont l'un des rideaux était tiré, Yūri était adossé contre un grand oreiller et les jambes sous un drap. Le lit, au premier abord, semblait tout à fait confortable. Le jeune patineur affichait une piètre mine, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. En vérité, il avait piètre allure aussi. Il semblait si faible et vulnérable dans cet état, que Yurachka ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute. Sa culpabilité refit surface, plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son visage était intact, seulement quelques blessures bénignes sous des pansements. Sous ses yeux, des cernes semblables à de grandes crevasses violacées et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front. Ses bras étaient couverts de diverses ecchymoses qui peinaient à disparaître. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il en était du reste de son corps. Viktor retira son manteau camel qu'il laissa pendre sur son bras gauche.

« Viktor, Yurio ! répondit le convalescent dans un sourire. Je me demandais comment tu te portais... J'étais inquiet pour toi.

\- Salut, Yūri... Ça va. »

Vitya alla s'asseoir aux côtés du convalescent après l'avoir embrassé, lui tendit un sachet qui devait contenir une grande quantité de nourriture. Il en extirpa une boîte de _mochis_ aux haricots rouges, le sourire au bout des lèvres. Le japonais afficha un air gêné.

Du point de vue du jeune russe, cela donnait un tableau singulier. Les deux hommes côte à côte, qui ne se détachaient du regard que lorsque cela venait à être nécessaire, baignés dans la lumière chaleureuse du soleil. Les murs blancs ne paraissaient plus aussi austères que dans ce grand couloir, comme si leur présence réchauffait l'atmosphère.

« Aaah Viktor, _arigatō shikashi_... Je n'ai pas le droit de manger autre chose que les repas de l'hôpital, désolé. Garde-les jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour à la maison, d'accord ?

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser. Ça en fera plus pour moi et Yurio, tu en veux un ?

\- Non, merci. Je peux te poser une question, Yūri ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Yurachka retira sa capuche qui lui tombait sur le visage, puis remit ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Viktor arracha la boîte de _mochis_ , s'empara de l'un d'eux avant de mordre dedans. Son attitude différait de celle qu'il avait lors du trajet, ce qui troubla quelque peu l'adolescent. Qui était réellement Viktor ? Le comprendre était compliqué. Est-ce qu'il était sincère dans ses propos, dans ses faits et gestes ? Parfois, il lui semblait si faux. Ses sourires forcés, son regard qui brillait de manière superficielle devant les projecteurs, son attitude si douce et gentille envers les autres. Était-ce dans sa vraie nature ? Yurio ignorait tellement de choses sur lui.

« Qu'en est-il de toi maintenant ?

\- Oh. Eh bien, les médecins m'ont beaucoup informé, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. J'ai une sérieuse fracture du tibia, et mes jambes sont immobilisées pendant deux mois. Je suivrai des séances de rééducation après ces deux mois. D'après les médecins, je m'en sors très bien. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, Yurio. Je vais bien, ça va vite s'arranger.

\- J'aurais pu éviter ça. »

Viktor demeura silencieux, l'attention concentrée sur l'adolescent. Apparemment, il était déjà au courant de la situation de son amant. Chose normale, vu qu'il lui rendait visite tous les jours. Yūri affichait un visage souriant. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait repris le patinage, depuis que Viktor était devenu son entraîneur. C'était comme s'il venait de se métamorphoser, de déployer ses grandes ailes, de s'être ouvert au monde.

« Retourne sur la glace pour moi, d'accord ? Je serais ravi de te voir patiner.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas rester cloué ici ? T'as plus travaillé que moi pour cette foutue compétition, tu devais te présenter avec Viktor. Je patine pas sans toi, _katsudon_. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux. Yurachka quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, traversa de nouveau ce large couloir qui lui parut d'un coup interminable. Il se mit à courir. Il courut, toujours plus vite. Le bout du couloir était proche. La vision embrumée par les larmes, il peina à s'orienter dans ce dédale. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, tout se ressemblait. Les murs, les salles, les infirmières, les médecins qui déambulaient.

Il claqua la porte qui séparait l'enceinte de l'hôpital du parking. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit une grande goulée d'air comme soulagé d'un poids énorme. L'air était humide et frais. Même le soleil ne parviendrait jamais à dissiper cette douce sensation de fraîcheur. L'odeur de la pluie sur l'asphalte, le vent qui remuait les quelques mèches blondes hors de sa capuche. Il ne bougea pas durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant d'aller se chercher un soda au distributeur d'à côté. Yurio l'ouvrit, les doigts tremblants puis but deux gorgées, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Il les regardait encore ? " _Retourne sur la glace pour moi, d'accord ?_ " C'était insensé. " _Je serais ravi de te voir patiner._ " C'était insensé. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait patiner, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était donné le plus de mal pour optimiser ses chances de réussir. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fourni tant d'efforts. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était tué à la tâche. C'était Yūri.

Dans un excès de rage mêlé à de la tristesse, il jeta sa canette au loin. Il observa le contenu se déverser sur le bitume en formant des petites bulles pétillantes qui éclataient lorsqu'un coup de vent passait. La canette roula encore sur quelques centimètres avant de s'arrêter, comme épuisée du chemin parcouru. Il eut un flottement. Un maigre chat noir - qui se trouvait sous une voiture - se glissa jusqu'au cadavre et vint laper le soda de sa langue râpeuse. Il surveillait Yurio du coin de son œil vert, dressait les oreilles lorsqu'une portière de voiture claquait.

« Tu veux rentrer ? demanda une voix dans son dos. »

Le chat s'immobilisa, droit sur ses quatre pattes.

« J'en sais rien.

\- Yūri ne peut plus patiner.

\- Si, il le peut toujours.

\- Non, il ne peut plus. »

Qu'entendait-il par "plus" ? Le chat baissa légèrement la tête, sa langue s'immisça dans l'ouverture pour laper ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur. Yurachka se retourna. Les yeux de Viktor transperçaient les siens, comme des poignards.

« Même une fois rétabli, nous ne savons pas s'il sera capable de patiner à nouveau. Il pourra retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, mais peut-être qu'elles ne le supporteront plus assez. »

La bête poussa un miaulement plaintif. Sa langue saignait : il s'était coupé. Vaincu, il délaissa le cadavre de la canette avant de disparaître derrière l'hôpital. L'ombre noire venait de disparaître entre les voitures stationnées. Yurio soutint son interlocuteur du regard.

« Arrête de mentir, répliqua l'adolescent. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

\- C'est toi qui ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Tu veux le soutenir ? »

Silence. Les mains de Yurachka tremblèrent sous les poches de son _sweat_. Il pouvait sentir son téléphone vibrer à maintes reprises, comme si on lui envoyait une centaine de messages à la seconde. Il acquiesça faiblement. Viktor passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de remettre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau camel.

« Alors patine. Il veut te voir patiner.

\- J'sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, Yurio. (il marqua une pause) Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non, pas encore. »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire, son regard bleu se fit bienveillant. Il lui tourna le dos, pénétra dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre la chambre de Yūri. Yurachka le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire puis alla ramasser la canette. Il restait du soda au fond, que le chat n'avait pas réussi à laper. Des gouttelettes de sang glissaient le long du trou, s'écrasaient dans le fond de la canette, se diluaient ensuite avec le reste de la boisson.

Il resta ainsi à fixer cet objet, se remémorant l'image de ce maigre chat noir. Il lui rappelait Yūri. Quelqu'un qui tentait, qui se blessait mais qui finissait toujours par réussir car il s'en donnait les moyens. Voilà, c'était ça. Yūri était comme un chat. Depuis que Viktor était à ses côtés, il n'abandonnait plus et luttait. C'était une comparaison plutôt risible, mais Yurio l'appréciait. Il sortit son téléphone, le déverrouilla. C'étaient des messages de Minako, des notifications de ses réseaux sociaux. Il répondit brièvement à la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait à son sujet, lui disant qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans son studio et qu'il était à l'hôpital avec Viktor afin de rendre visite à Yūri.

Suite à cela, il décida de jeter sa malheureuse canette à la poubelle. Yurachka la regarda une dernière fois d'un air désintéressé, puis la jeta. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Retourner dans la chambre de Yūri ? S'excuser auprès de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état. Ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était un patineur, pas un malade.

Une voiture ralentit brusquement sur le parking. Les freins firent un bruit atroce, les roues laissèrent une trace sur le bitume. Le véhicule resta à l'arrêt quelques secondes avant de faire marche arrière. Tout en reculant, il dévoila le corps inerte d'un maigre chat noir. L'animal était étendu sur le bitume, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Yurachka demeura immobile, les yeux posés sur le corps noirâtre et minuscule. L'espace d'un instant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.


	5. V

La bête tremblait au creux de ses mains. Fragile et minuscule, elle était prise de soubresauts qui semblaient l'anéantir un peu plus chaque seconde. Yurachka traversa le parking dans une course effrénée, pénétra dans l'hôpital et se mit à chercher une infirmière, un médecin, n'importe qui. La salle était remplie de gens, tous assis sur les sièges et fixaient d'un air abasourdi le jeune russe qui tenait ce chat.

Il se précipita jusqu'à l'accueil où une femme recevait les futurs patients. Paniqué, il l'interpella. Le chat fut pris d'un autre tremblement, du sang s'écoulait de sa gueule minuscule. Ses yeux mi-clos regardaient dans le vide.

« Il va mourir ! hurla-t-il. »

La femme fut surprise, se pencha pour observer l'animal au creux de ses mains. Les gens se penchèrent pour observer la scène. Elle afficha un air désolé.

« Nous ne soignons pas les animaux ici, jeune homme, dit-elle. Il faut vous rendre à la clinique vétérinaire la plus proche, je suis désolée.

\- Vous devez intervenir maintenant ou il va mourir ! »

Yurachka déposa la bête sur le comptoir, mais elle ne bougeait plus. Ce chat ne devait pas mourir, il devait survivre. C'était ainsi, c'était ce que Yurio avait décidé. La femme l'inspecta brièvement.

« Il est déjà mort, je suis navrée... Il ne souffrira plus maintenant, c'est ce que vous devez vous dire. »

L'adolescent resta silencieux, le regard posé sur l'animal inerte. Désormais, il n'était plus qu'une petite masse noire au regard vitreux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-ci qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son être. Il plaça ses paumes face à lui. Elles étaient couvertes du sang de ce misérable animal. " _Retourne sur la glace pour moi, d'accord ?_ " Il resta ainsi à les fixer, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Sa gorge se serra, son estomac se tordit d'une intense douleur. C'était la même sensation qu'il y a deux jours. Cette terrible sensation.

« Tout ira bien, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Je m'occuperai de ce chat, à moins que vous ne vouliez le récupérer ?

\- Où sont les toilettes ? répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Au fond du couloir, la porte à droite. »

Il s'y précipita, défonça la porte des toilettes avant de régurgiter ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Le déjeuner, il n'en avait pris que quelques bouchées. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises, vomit de nouveau. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son corps fatigue. Il toussa une dernière fois, puis s'assit à côté des toilettes, adossé contre le mur. Il leva la tête vers le néon à la lumière blafarde. Son regard se perdit dans la vive lumière blanche et aveuglante. Les tremblements avaient cessé. C'était la même sensation que ce jour-là. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur ses mains qui portaient les derniers souvenirs de ce chat.

Yurio se redressa, alluma le robinet et se lava les mains à plusieurs reprises avec du savon. L'eau se teinta de rouge, disparut dans les tuyaux. Il se rinça la bouche et resta un moment à observer son reflet dans le petit miroir. Son visage se déforma, des larmes ourlèrent ses yeux puis il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Jamais il n'avait pleuré à une telle intensité, les larmes étaient abondantes et déferlaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne pleurait-il que maintenant ? Il frappa son poing contre l'évier, contre le mur. C'était douloureux, mais ça soulageait. C'était le principal.

« Vous ne devriez pas être triste à votre âge, dit une voix qui provenait de la porte. »

Un homme s'y tenait. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Il avait un visage tout à fait classique, était aussi d'origine japonaise. Il portait des vêtements d'un style très classique, néanmoins soigné. Son sourire relevait ses pommettes, ses yeux bridés ne laissaient entrevoir qu'un regard terne et brisé derrière ses lunettes rouges. Yurachka avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il respirait bruyamment, essoufflé.

« Vous êtes le jeune russe, Yurachka Plisetsky, poursuivit-il. C'est exceptionnel de croiser un talentueux patineur comme vous dans un pauvre hôpital japonais. Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui aie percuté cet animal. (il se gratta l'arrière de la tête) Ah, je ne pensais pas qu'une bête aussi petite pouvait autant secouer quelqu'un...

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je ne devrais pas vous parler aussi familièrement, désolé. Je suis juste un fervent admirateur. Malheureusement, je suis ici pour attendre la fin des analyses de ma petite fille. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je rendais visite à quelqu'un, répondit simplement l'adolescent. J'vais devoir vous laisser. »

L'homme acquiesça dans ce même sourire. L'une de ses mains glissa dans sa poche, il la remua nerveusement dedans. Yurio préféra sortir, mais il le retint par l'épaule. Il lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il venait de sortir de cette poche et lui souhaite une agréable après-midi. Alors c'était lui, le responsable de la mort de ce chat. Il en parlait comme si cela n'avait rien d'affligeant, comme si cela était une erreur quotidienne de percuter un animal.

Le jeune patineur le remercia d'un air distrait, retourna à la salle d'attente d'un pas lourd. Les gens étaient toujours présents, et aucun n'avait bougé. Il n'en manquait pas un. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, le dos courbé, comme s'ils portaient un lourd fardeau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir : le chat avait disparu. La femme s'en était débarrassée. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander ce qu'elle en avait fait, il préféra retourner dehors. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Viktor. Il décrocha après un moment d'hésitation.

« Une infirmière m'a obligé à quitter la chambre de Yūri, alors nous n'avons d'autre choix que de rentrer. Tu es dehors ?

\- Yūri ne va pas bien ?

\- C'est simplement pour des diagnostics. Tu es toujours sur le parking ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors j'arrive dans cinq minutes, rejoins-moi devant la voiture. »

* * *

« Yūri, mon chéri ! s'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur son fils. Oh je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour à la maison...

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, _okasan_ , dit-il en répondant à son étreinte. Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi, vous m'aviez manqué. Où sont Mari et _odosan_ ?

\- Ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Tu sais, c'est du travail de tenir cet établissement mais ils seront de retour dans moins d'une heure ! Tu dois être exténué, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Le concerné acquiesça dans un sourire éreinté. Malgré le fait qu'il ait pu profiter de plusieurs semaines de repos dans sa chambre d'hôpital, cela s'était révélé être plus épuisant qu'autre chose. Durant tout ce temps, Yūri n'avait rêvé que d'une chose : retrouver ses proches, son lit et ses habitudes. Seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital, cela ne lui apportait que plus d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Les visites récurrentes de Viktor n'avaient finalement pas suffit à le réconforter dans sa pathétique situation.

Sa mère se mit à l'inspecter sous tous les angles, prise d'une terrible inquiétude. Elle souleva ses bras, regarda sous son menton, observa les quelques ecchymoses qui ne s'étaient pas encore effacées et ses jambes paralysées. Du moins, pour une durée déterminée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, extirpa un mouchoir de la poche de sa longue veste.

« Oh mon chéri, tu es un héros, un héros... Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis. Tu n'as pas mal aux jambes ? Et ces blessures, tu as besoin que je m'en occupe encore ? Tu sais les infirmières ne sont pas très douées ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Je m'occuperai de...

\- Merci, _okasan_ mais tout va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, je vais bien.

\- Tu m'appellerais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

De l'autre côté de la cour, on entendit un claquement de portière. La voiture était stationnée sur le trottoir qui bordait le _Yu-topia Katsuki._ Viktor apparut, les bras chargés de bagages et affichait un large sourire qui en disait long sur son état actuel. Lui aussi était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à faire des allers et retours en voiture pour préparer la sortie de Yūri de l'hôpital, ainsi que de régler les problèmes qui y étaient liés. Les nuits précédentes, il n'était pas parvenu à dormir, tiraillé par le fait que son amant allait sortir de cette maudite chambre et retrouver son quotidien habituel, non sans quelques changements. Quoique, depuis l'accident de son amant, ses nuits étaient déjà troublées et trouver le sommeil était devenu un véritable calvaire. Comme si un petit esprit nocturne s'amusait à le hanter chaque soir, lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire à l'homme qu'il aimait durant son absence.

La mère vint l'aider à porter les affaires et après plus d'une heure d'acharnement, tout fut installé. A l'intérieur, tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble et parfaitement rangé pour que Yūri puisse circuler avec le moins d'encombrement possible. En revanche, son fauteuil était bien trop grand pour passer dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Viktor répondit que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il trouverait une solution d'ici cette nuit. La mère n'en était pas convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de remercier le russe pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils. Elle confia que seule, elle ne serait jamais parvenue à surmonter ce genre de situation et que cette aide lui était donc très précieuse.

Alors qu'il s'occupait des derniers bagages de Yūri qui contenaient ses vêtements, il se mit à chercher activement quelque chose du regard.

« Où est Makkachin ?

\- Mon mari et ma fille l'ont emmené avec eux, répondit la mère en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine. Vu que vous n'étiez pas là de la journée, ce pauvre chien commençait à broyer du noir.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil de votre part de vous occuper de lui. »

Yūri les écoutait d'une oreille distante, épuisé. Il voulait retrouver son lit, dormir de nouveau sous les draps qui portaient l'odeur de Viktor et passer ses soirées à discuter de choses insignifiantes avec Pichit, regarder les publications des autres patineurs avec nonchalance avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il désirait : se reposer. Le reste, pour l'instant, il s'en moquait bien.

« Yūri ? Je te sens fatigué, dit Viktor.

\- Toi aussi, tu l'es... Je le sais.

\- Si vous êtes fatigués, allez vous reposer, lança la mère depuis la cuisine. Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure de toute façon. Je vais préparer du _katsudon_ , donc si jamais vous avez faim, vous pourrez vous servir. »

Du _katsudon_... C'était criminel d'en préparer mais de ne pas pouvoir en profiter dans l'immédiat. Le jeune japonais était bien trop épuisé pour tenir des baguettes et porter du porc pané au fond de son gosier, alors il opta pour du repos avant de manger. Il ignorait s'il avait faim ou non. Depuis l'accident, son corps lui jouait des tours et son appétit semblait avoir disparu. Peut-être reviendrait-il un jour.

Viktor la remercia, puis resta un moment à songer. Son regard passa du couloir au jeune homme dans le fauteuil puis, sans prévenir, il le souleva. Yūri fut tiré de sa torpeur et s'agrippa à son amant qui traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre des invités. C'était ici qu'ils couchaient, habituellement. Depuis que la relation s'était concrétisée, Yūri ne dormait plus dans sa chambre respective. Désormais, elle lui servait davantage de bureau ou d'endroit pour s'isoler lorsque ça n'allait pas, lorsqu'il désirait se retrouver avec lui-même. Ça lui arrivait fréquemment, surtout avant les concours.

Dans un soupir d'effort, le russe finit par déposer son fardeau sur le lit avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Alors c'était cela, la solution à ce problème ? Et il était si lourd que ça ? Il pensait pourtant avoir perdu assez de poids. Yūri entreprit de se déshabiller pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, mais fut contraint de demander de l'aide à Viktor pour mettre le bas, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour le faire lui-même. Il avait honte d'être dépendant des autres, son autonomie était restreinte et il haïssait cela. Il espérait bientôt retrouver sa mobilité d'avant. Vitya semblait ne pas être dérangé par le fait d'aider son amant dans ce genre de tâche. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux couchés et Yūri poussa un soupir soulagé avant d'émettre un "Ah", exprimant son bien-être haut et fort. Il étira ses bras, puis souffla bruyamment pour se détendre. La petite lampe qui bordait le lit les éclairait de sa timide lumière. L'éclairage était juste suffisant pour lire un livre. C'était agréable, et étonnamment réconfortant.

Les draps sentaient exactement le même parfum qu'il y a plusieurs semaines. C'était celui de Viktor, sans aucun doute. Il n'avait pas disparu, comme ancré dans ce tissu jusqu'à la fin. Le jeune homme s'y blottit, happé par la joie immense de retrouver ses proches, Hasetsu et sa maison. Puis il se tourna vers l'autre occupant du lit qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Il avait presque oublié tout cela, et il se rendit compte que cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Viktor lui avait manqué. Alors il ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle de son amant sur sa peau. C'était comme s'il était perdu dans un vide dont plus personne ne pouvait l'extirper. Il profitait de ce moment jusqu'au bout, voilà tout.

De l'autre côté, l'on pouvait entendre la porte claquer et des voix lointaines mais familières : son père et sa sœur, Mari, venaient de rentrer. Ils marchaient bruyamment, poussaient des cris d'étonnement. Un chien aboya, puis le calme retomba. Il irait les saluer plus tard. Viktor ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

« La journée de demain aussi, sera épuisante... dit-il d'une voix endormie. Et Yurio, tu lui as reparlé depuis ?

\- Il ne répond plus en ce moment, mais il séjourne chez Minako. C'est elle qui me donne des nouvelles.

\- Hm... Et la police est venue te voir... ? »

Viktor l'embrassa de nouveau. Yūri y répondit timidement, assommé par la fatigue accumulée. Son amant voulait contourner le sujet, il commençait à le connaître. Pourtant, il voulait savoir si la police était venue lui rendre visite. Certainement qu'elle était venue, mais qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ? Est-ce qu'elle était allée interroger Yurio ?

Un vent frais se glissa dans la pièce. Ils avaient oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Néanmoins, ce courant d'air n'était pas désagréable malgré la fraîcheur nocturne. Le japonais n'eut pas le courage de réitérer la question, emporté par un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Viktor avait quitté le lit. La fenêtre était fermée, le drap du côté de son amant était soigneusement fait. Au fond, dormait Makkachin qui était roulé en boule. Ainsi, il ressemblait à une grande éponge secouée par des ronflements. Sa truffe dépassait d'entre ses poils. Yuri attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, les enfila et caressa le dos du chien qui tressaillit dans son sommeil. C'était un beau caniche, Makkachin.

Il voulut se lever, mais se rappela soudainement que sans l'aide de quelqu'un, il lui était impossible de sortir de cette chambre. Où est passé Viktor ? Le jeune homme réveilla la bête endormie. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, partageant son haleine putride avec l'autre occupant du lit. Makkachin, même si encore dans les vapes, le salua de quelques coups de langue sur la main.

« Désolé de te réveiller, dit-il. Mais tu pourrais aller chercher Viktor ? »

Le chien le regarda d'un air ahuri, les oreilles dressées. Il semblait comprendre quelque chose mais bien évidemment, un animal ne pouvait pas comprendre le langage humain.

« Vi-ktor, répéta-t-il. Va chercher Viktor. Ton maître, Viktor. »

Il commença à remuer la queue, la langue pendante et la gueule ouverte. Son haleine prit le jeune homme à la gorge, qui le fit reculer dans un rire. Il semblait comprendre le prénom "Viktor", mais c'était tout. C'était déjà ça. Il ne fallait non plus trop en demander à un chien.

« Va chercher ! dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste. Allez ! »

Yūri se mit à rire. C'était risible, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour attiser la curiosité de Makkachin. Le chien avait la tête orientée sur le côté, visiblement désireux de comprendre le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le pourrait jamais. Celui-ci lui caressa la tête puis les oreilles dans un sourire.

Alors il trouva une autre solution, autre que celle d'ameuter le _Yu-topia Katsuki_ juste pour le sortir de cette chambre. Yūri déchira une feuille d'un carnet, la roula en boule et la fit remuer dans tous les sens pour exciter le chien. Makkachin s'apprêta à la prendre dans sa gueule, mais il la lança dans le couloir. L'animal s'y précipita, se cognant contre le mur au passage. Ses griffes grattaient le parquet, et il jappait joyeusement.

Finalement, ce petit jeu l'amusait bien et l'envie de sortir du lit le quitta. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il s'amusa à lancer des boules de papier froissé pour que Makkachin aille les récupérer. Il les rapportait toujours couvertes de bave et compactées, voire à moitié mâchonnées.

« Yūri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Viktor, qui venait d'apparaître au pas de la porte. »

Le russe était toujours habillé soigneusement. Il était soucieux de son apparence, comme si on allait le filmer ou le photographier à chaque instant. Il portait une élégante chemise et Yūri devait bien avouer que les chemises allaient mieux à Viktor qu'à n'importe qui au Japon. Les deux premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés, laissant juste deviner la musculature sous le col. Le japonais se mit à rougir à cette pensée.

« Je m'amuse avec Makkachin, répondit-il dans un sourire. Enfin, je t'attendais. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt onze heures. Tu veux aller faire un tour avant de retourner à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, j'ai envie de rester à la maison ce matin. Mari et _odosan_ sont toujours là ? »

Il acquiesça. Makkachin descendit du lit pour aller rejoindre son maître, collé à lui comme un enfant à sa mère. Viktor aida son amant à s'habiller. Celui-ci s'appuya contre lui. Il sentait la cigarette froide. C'était rare qu'il porte ce genre d'odeur, lui qui était soucieux du moindre petit détail.

« La police est venue ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Oui, elle est venue. »

Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à discuter. La curiosité mordait Yūri jusqu'au sang, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui en demander davantage. Cette affaire le concernait tout autant que Yurio, alors il était naturel qu'il veuille en savoir plus.

« Ici ?

\- Oui, elle a interrogé tes parents mais elle voulait surtout m'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? dit-il en arrangeant ses cheveux en bataille. »

Peut-être qu'il devait passer chez le coiffeur, mais il appréciait ses cheveux longs. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que Viktor aimait y passer sa main. Makkachin bailla de nouveau, les yeux rivés sur les deux occupants. Viktor marqua un silence, tandis qu'il arrangeait les oreillers. Est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre ?

« Je suis sur la liste des suspects. Je n'aurais pas tué les autres adolescents, mais j'aurais essayé de tuer Yurio d'après eux. Ils affirment que pour l'instant, c'est le plus plausible aux yeux des enquêteurs.

\- Ils pensent que tu es un criminel ? Mais tu n'as rien fait !

\- J'ai bien essayé de donner un alibi, mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas. Personne ne peut prouver que j'étais bien à cet endroit-là à telle heure, alors c'est problématique. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre.

\- Viktor, je suis désolé... Est-ce que tu as la liste des suspects ?

\- J'ai très peu d'informations, ils refusent de m'en fournir davantage. Ils comptent aller voir Yurio dans peu de temps, Minako a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour le protéger vu l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouve, dit-il. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés de l'hôpital la dernière fois, il m'avait l'air complètement fermé. Tu devrais aller lui parler avant que la police ne le fasse à ta place.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire... Je suis tout aussi angoissé que lui... J'ai peur qu'il arrive encore quelque chose, je préfère qu'il rentre à Saint-Pétersbourg, vraiment. »

Viktor poussa un soupir, visiblement exténué. La nuit semblait ne pas avoir été des plus reposantes pour lui et la matinée, elle, chargée.

« Il ne veut pas. »

Yūri afficha un air inquiet, les mains jointes et sur ses genoux. Il se sentait responsable de l'état du jeune russe. Il était tendu, terriblement tendu. Même s'il avait retrouvé sa famille et ses habitudes, il savait que tout était différent depuis l'accident. Tant que l'affaire ne serait pas réglée, il ne pourrait pas retrouver une vie normale. Viktor caressa la joue de son amant dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, ce sera vite réglé, dit-il d'un ton doux. Il reste du _katsudon,_ si tu veux.

\- En fait... J'ai envie de sortir. On peut aller quelque part ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le russe en le soulevant. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »

Makkachin se redressa d'un bond, manqua de s'entraver dans les jambes de son maître. Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'au fauteuil qui se trouvait au bout, rangé sur le côté. Il l'y installa puis vérifia brièvement que tout fonctionnait bien. Yūri demeura silencieux. Lorsque Viktor fut à sa hauteur, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage. _Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal par ma faute..._ Cette odeur qu'il portait, il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas son parfum, ce n'était pas celui qu'il mettait chaque matin. Le jeune patineur sentit l'étreinte se resserrer. Son amant réagissait lorsque le souffle effleurait la peau de son cou.

« Yūri ?

\- Aller manger des _ramens_ , j'aimerai bien manger des _ramens,_ répondit-il finalement. »


	6. VI

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, lança le médecin en entrant dans la pièce. La fracture semble plus grave que nous ne l'avions anticipé. Nous avons fait bien évidemment le nécessaire, mais les examens n'ont rien de positifs. »

Yūri demeura interdit, l'invitant à poursuivre à travers ce silence. Viktor lui caressa le dos avec douceur, même s'il se doutait que cela ne suffirait pas à soulager son amant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette annonce, c'était comme s'il le savait déjà. Il ne semblait nullement surpris, ni même chagriné. Il n'eut pas une once de réaction, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Viktor à la vue de l'expression qu'il affichait.

Or, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son état. C'était prévisible, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà, et la douleur dans ses jambes et ses hanches n'avaient cessé de croître au lieu de diminuer. Les analgésiques s'étaient presque révélés inefficaces face aux douleurs récurrentes qu'éprouvait le jeune homme.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que vous serez cloué dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, rassurez-vous, poursuivit-il de sa voix grave. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons toujours pas envisager la rééducation dans l'état actuel des choses. Il vous faut un mois de plus pour vous remettre de cette fracture ou même peut-être quelques semaines, cela dépend. Mais si rien ne s'arrange d'ici là, il se peut que vous perdiez une bonne partie de votre autonomie. Le mieux pour vous et pour éviter ce genre d'incident, est de rester alité encore un mois. Déplacez-vous le moins possible, votre fracture se remettra plus rapidement.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement. Mon autonomie serait restreinte jusqu'à quel niveau ?

\- Eh bien, vous serez toujours en capacité de marcher mais vous ne pourrez plus pratiquer d'exercices intensifs. Cela deviendrait bien trop physique pour vous, voire impossible. Vous serez très fragilisé. »

Il le remercia une dernière fois avec une grande politesse, récupéra quelques documents puis le couple quitta l'hôpital sous les excuses du médecin. Viktor avait aussi récupéré les radios, malgré le fait que son amant n'en voulait pas. Yūri était d'un grand silence, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Lorsque le fauteuil fut mis dans le coffre et qu'ils furent monté dans la voiture, le jeune japonais semblait hermétique à tout ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne regardait pas l'extérieur, juste ses mains tremblantes qui s'accrochaient comme deux sangsues.

Son compagnon resta les mains posées sur le volant, mit la clé dans le contact mais ne la tourna pas. Son regard bifurqua jusqu'au passager absorbé dans ses pensées. Il arborait la même expression et la même position que lors des compétitions, quand il était angoissé à l'idée d'exhiber sa performance aux yeux du public. La peur de ne pas être assez bon pour le jury, la peur du regard des autres, la peur d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Viktor lui caressa tendrement la cuisse pour l'interpeller.

« Hé Yūri, tu veux rentrer maintenant ? On pourrait aller en ville, non ? Ce serait bien.

\- Je vais bien, Viktor. Je m'en doutais déjà, c'est juste le fait de l'entendre de la bouche d'un médecin... Ca ne fait pas le même effet, tu comprends ? »

Le russe n'ajouta rien. Le jeune patineur regarda les paumes de ses mains, effleura du bout des doigts la bague qui ornait son annulaire. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal, mais impossible de réprimer le chagrin qui venait de le saisir. Viktor vint le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Yūri réfugia sa tête sur son épaule, secoué par les sanglots. Il avait besoin de pleurer, c'était le seul moyen de le détendre. Son compagnon resserra son étreinte.

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne se terminera jamais... articula-t-il. Je veux retrouver la vie que nous avions, boucler le programme que nous avions prévu, retrouver la glace et...

\- Et ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

\- Je veux que ce criminel soit derrière les barreaux...

\- Il le sera, Yūri. Il ne pourra pas rester en liberté indéfiniment, crois-moi. »

Il acquiesça. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleurer. Viktor l'embrassa plusieurs fois, lui murmurant encore et encore que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route en direction du studio de Minako, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Yurio qui faisait ses entraînements quotidiens. Au milieu du trajet, vers le pont d'Hasetsu, le téléphone de Viktor se manifesta dans sa poche.Yūri fut tiré de sa contemplation du fleuve. La surface de l'eau scintillait sous les éclats du soleil, comme des millions de flashs d'appareils photo.

« Tu peux décrocher, s'il te plaît ? »

Il extirpa un téléphone affolé de son manteau, avec un numéro inconnu affiché à l'écran. Son compagnon lui fit signe de tout de même décrocher. Un grésillement était audible de l'autre côté du micro. La voiture quitta le pont, s'arrêta à une intersection. Viktor réfléchit un instant, puis tourna à droite. Le volant glissa sous ses grandes mains.

« Oui ?

\- Bonjour M Nikiforov, dit une voix solennelle. Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger en milieu d'après-midi. Je suis l'un des enquêteurs que vous avez rencontré à l'hôpital, Matsuri Watanabe.

\- Je suis son compagnon, Yūri Katsuki, répondit-il.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Félicitations pour votre sortie, M Katsuki.

\- Je vous remercie... (il couvrit le micro de sa main) Viktor, c'est un certain Matsuri Watanabe. »

Le russe prit le téléphone qu'il mit à son oreille, une main sur le volant. Il restait attentif, les yeux rivés sur le trajet. Que voulait cet enquêteur ? Pourquoi avait-il contacté Viktor ? Yūri écouta la conversation d'une oreille attentive.

« Inspecteur Watanabe, je ne pensais pas que vous me recontacteriez. Comment allez-vous ? Hm. Je suis très occupé ces derniers temps, vous savez. »

Il appuya sur la pédale de freins, puis redémarra lorsqu'une voiture fut passée devant eux.

« Je trouverai un moment de libre. Pardon ? Vous pourriez me rappeler plus tard dans la soirée ? Très bien, au revoir. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans la boîte à gants. La conversation fut courte, voire brève. Yūri lui fit comprendre par l'intermédiaire d'un regard, qu'il désirait en savoir plus au sujet de ce Matsuri Watanabe.

« Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital, trois jours après ton accident. Il n'était pas en service ce jour-là, mais s'est quand même pointé avec son badge, expliqua le russe en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Il voulait t'interroger à propos de moi et d'un certain M Satoru, qui est sur la liste des suspects apparemment. Les infirmières l'ont empêché d'entrer dans ta chambre. C'est le seul inspecteur qui soit vraiment motivé à résoudre cette affaire, mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'il vienne te voir alors que tu n'étais pas en état.

\- C'est celui qui te soupçonne ?

\- Oui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me fait comprendre.

\- Il tient vraiment à m'interroger ? »

Le feu passa au vert. Viktor redémarra, son regard bifurqua vers son amant qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Aux yeux du jeune japonais, l'enquête stagnait. Rien n'avait évolué, et ce devait être le cas. Cela faisait trois ans que l'affaire demeurait au même état que lors du premier meurtre. La tentative d'assassinat de Yurio devait faire avancer les choses, Yūri en avait décidé ainsi.

« Tu veux lui parler ?

\- Je connais Satoru- _san_ , et ça me surprend qu'il soit sur la liste des suspects... C'est un homme bon, jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit. C'est un ami de Minako- _sensei_ , il connaît bien sa famille.

\- La police ne tardera pas à interroger Minako, dans ce cas. »

M Satoru, Yūri ne le connaissait que superficiellement. Il savait qu'il avait pratiqué le patinage artistique jusqu'à ses vingt ans, sans jamais participer à une seule compétition. Il avait aussi enseigné durant une courte période à Minako, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était devenu ami avec la famille de cette dernière. Ils s'entendaient bien, et il était apprécié des patineurs amateurs. C'était tout ce qu'il savait de lui.

L'enquête se focalisait uniquement sur les personnes qui avaient un lien plus ou moins étroit avec le patinage artistique. C'était logique, mais peut-être que les enquêteurs s'engageaient sur le mauvais chemin. Peut-être qu'ils avaient essayé de s'en détacher ? Yūri devait s'informer au plus vite de la situation.

« C'est absurde de suspecter Satoru- _san_... et encore plus de te suspecter.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il en stationnant sur le trottoir. »

Lorsque Viktor avait sonné, la porte s'était entrebâillée et la musique qui emplissait le studio fut audible sur le palier. Apparemment, elle donnait des cours à cette heure-ci. Minako s'était jetée sur Yūri à la seconde près où elle l'avait aperçu, comme s'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à une mère qui avait retrouvé sa précieuse progéniture. Yūri émit un rire amusé. Elle parlait avec un débit impressionnant, ne sachant contenir le flot de pensées désordonnées qui s'excitaient dans son esprit.

Cela devait faire moins de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et elle réagissait avec tant d'enthousiasme et de sincérité que Yūri fut pris au dépourvu. Minako avait pour habitude de boire au _Yu-topia Katsuki_ , surtout lors des compétitions de patinage artistique. Elle ne trouvait plus le temps de s'y rendre - du fait qu'elle était submergée par le travail - même si elle était y toujours la bienvenue.

« Ah Yūri, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! dit-elle, après s'être calmée. Je suis désolée, je suis en train de faire cours sinon, je vous aurais invité à boire un thé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis content de te voir aussi, Minako- _sensei_.

\- Vous êtes venus pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui et cette chose s'appelle Yurio, répondit Viktor. »

Elle acquiesça, puis se tourna pour indiquer à ses élèves d'un mouvement de la main de baisser la musique. Quelques secondes plus tard, le volume diminua et une petite fille en tenue de ballet apparut derrière la femme. Elle adressa un regard intrigué aux deux hommes, avant de prendre la fuite.

« Il est à la patinoire d'Hasetsu, en ce moment.

\- Il est retourné patiner ? s'enquit Yūri.

\- Non, poursuivit-elle d'un air ennuyé. Yurio y vient, mais n'y patine pas. Il observe les autres derrière le muret, c'est tout... Il m'a l'air si dépité que ça me brise le coeur.

\- Il y va seul ? demanda le russe.

\- La plupart du temps, oui. Je l'ai accompagné la dernière fois mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose. Vous avez bien fait de passer, vous devriez aller le voir. Moi, il ne m'écoute pas mais vous, il vous écoutera. (elle marqua une pause) Enfin, Yūri, je pense que tu seras plus apte à lui parler.

\- Merci Minako- _sensei_. Je repasserai te voir lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion, d'accord ?

\- Je dois y retourner, le devoir m'appelle. Prends soin de toi Yūri, passe me voir quand tu veux ! (elle sourit) Au revoir, Viktor. »

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois. Yūri était satisfait de savoir Yurachka à la patinoire. Même s'il n'y patinait pas, au moins il y avait les pieds. Ce qui était déjà un bon début. Il ne devait pas arrêter le patinage aussi brusquement, ni même refuser de se présenter à la prochaine compétition. Ce n'était pas digne du Yurio qu'il connaissait.

Viktor poussa un soupir une fois devant la voiture, puis s'apprêta à soulever Yūri avant de se résigner. Il semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Tes jambes te font mal lorsque je te soulève ?

\- Oui, un peu. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je vais devoir rester alité pendant encore plusieurs semaines alors tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ça.

\- Yūri, tu as fait une bonne partie du chemin. »

Le concerné acquiesça dans un sourire. L'expression qu'affichait Viktor était d'une telle sincérité, qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. S'il pouvait rester ainsi à le contempler des heures durant, il l'aurait déjà fait. Son amant l'embrassa comme pour le tirer de sa rêverie, puis l'installa dans la voiture.

« Tu ne te sens pas fatigué ? Tu n'as pas de nausées ?

\- On doit aller retrouver Yurio, répondit-il dans un rire. Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci. »


End file.
